Eris Rising
by LG MAAT
Summary: When Pluto falls, Eris will rise. An encounter with an otherworldly girl sets the destiny of the Sailor Senshi down a new path. Based on the manga continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Hello True Believers! This is the start of what I hope to be a four book series called The Eris Sequence. It starts following what is commonly referred to as Sailor Moon R and is based off the manga continuity. Mostly. Vaguely. Yes, it's a crossover with Naruto. No, Naruto won't be a god-mode sue with a senshi harem. Yes, everything will (probably) be explained as the story progresses. Although I'm ultimately writing this for my own benefit, I hope there will be people out there who will enjoy this story. If you are one of them then I'm glad I could brighten your day.

Thank you to my creative writing tutor Zoe and everyone else on the course for giving me the courage to do this. Now for a word from our sponsors:

Sailor Moon and all of its characters, settings, concepts and plot are the intellectual property of Takeuchi Naoko. Naruto and all of its characters, settings, concepts and plot are the intellectual property of Kishimoto Masashi. The following is a not for profit fanwork made out of love for both series.

Now, without further ado, I present Eris Rising: Book 1 of the Eris Sequence.

* * *

Chapter 1

The girl ran. She ran in an almost blind panic across the rooftops of an unfamiliar city, disorientated by the vast amount of discordant noise assaulting her from every direction. She leapt from building to building with an ease born from years of training and practice until she came to a rest atop a high rise building, its height providing a slight relief from the sounds of urban life. From her vantage point she spotted the back of a traditional looking building on top of a small hill surrounded by trees.

Desperate for a fragment of relative normality she sprinted towards the building, vaulting over a bus as she crossed a busy road, much to the surprise of its driver. Less than a minute after reaching the base of the hill she was at the top and a single leap took her up to the tiled roof of what was revealed to be a shrine.

There her gaze fell upon a slim figure dressed in the garb of a shrine maiden, whose long dark hair swayed back and forth as she energetically swept the shrine's courtyard, her back turned away from the girl as she hummed to herself under her breath, basking in the illusion of solitude. The girl just stood there, spying on the priestess below, as she tried to collect herself.

She was broken out of her reverie by an attack from a pair of crows. As she dodged the birds, her foot dislodged a loose tile and she tumbled from the rooftop. She had but a second to take in the fine features of the startled shrine maiden before all was black.

* * *

The princess dreamed. She dreamed of a sewer-like corridor, bathed in an unearthly light which stained the scene sepia. Tepid water reached up to her ankles, soaking the hem of her previously pristine white dress and, even worse, the ends of her long blonde hair. Sighing and muttering in disgust she randomly picked a direction and proceeded onwards. As she headed down the passage the air became heavy with a sense of dread malevolence which only grew worse with every step.

Eventually the corridor came to an end, opening into a large room bisected by the bars of a giant cage which stretched from floor to ceiling. Inside the cage the princess could see the massive shadow of a monstrous creature which radiated pure hatred and contempt for all lesser beings. Even though she could not see its eyes, the princess knew it was staring at her; she could feel its baleful gaze run across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. But she was a warrior as well as a princess; after only a brief hesitance she stepped forwards to better see what it was she faced. In response the shadowy beast rose up on its four legs, a multitude of tails unfurling behind it.

Drawing close she could see the beast resembled a fox, however its features were twisted enough that there was no chance of mistaking it for a mortal beast even if it was not larger than a house. The fox's mouth curled into a vicious grin and it spoke, to the princess's astonishment.

**_"_****_Well now. This is a surprise. How many years has it been since I have had any company other than that loudmouthed brat? Don't be afraid girl; come closer."_**

The princess obeyed, if only out of an almost childish defiance of her own fear. The fox slowly reached out one of its strangely hand-like paws towards her through the bars only to roar in anger as golden chains suddenly sprang out of nowhere and dragged the beast back into the depths of its prison.

**_"_****_Damn you Kushina!"_** he howled as he struggled futilely against his bindings. **_"I will not be denied my freedom!"_**

A woman, with long hair the colour of a ripe tomato, stepped out of the shadows, clad in the garb of a warrior. The princess knew the costume well; countless times she'd worn similar as she reluctantly stepped into the field of battle. The warrior walked over to her and dropped to one knee, her head bowed before royalty, unbothered by the standing water.

"Your majesty, forgive my late arrival."

"Who are you?"

"A warrior, who let her guard down when she most needed it. A jailer, who could not contain her charge. A wife, who was blessed to die in her husband's arms. A mother, who was never there for her child. Your servant, who never awoke to her calling. And a woman, wearing a uniform she has never earned." She raised her head and met the princess's gaze. "Soon my child will come to be by your side. Trust and you will be trusted. Protect and you will be protected. Love and you will be loved. Please, your majesty, I who failed you before you were even born have no right to ask anything of you but please look after my child."

The princess's next words spoke of her true nature.

"I will."

* * *

**_"_****_This is not over yet!"_**

* * *

I can and will not make promises as to when new chapters will appear as I am writing the story out of sequence as and when inspiration strikes. (Seriously, I have a chapter in the middle and the epilogue but the second chapter's only halfway done). Once the 'next' chapter is done, hopefully to my satisfaction, I will try to post it as soon as possible.

Reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism, are welcome. I know it's not perfect (there are bits I'm severely disappointed with) and I welcome any chance to improve both chapter and vers... I mean story. I hope together we can build something spendid together.

On that note, I welcome anyone who would like to play the part of beta reader. Feel free to send me a personal message if you're interested. (A warning: I'm British so use British English. I make no apologies for this.)

Finally, I'm considering changing my 'pen name' as I came up with it ten years ago while I was at University. I've grown up a lot since then and am now a little embarrased at calling myself 'Tyrant Pope'. I advise holding of putting me on Author Alert for now. (I'm only planning to write this at the moment so Story Alert will be all you need.)

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Confession time: my source of the Sailor Moon manga doesn't use honorifics and I don't watch the anime so my use of honorifics is cobbled together from third party sources. If I have a character use the wrong ones, please correct me.

Also, I hate the formatting on this site. I have a nicely written out word document with my own special paragraph breaks and this site butchers it. If anyone can reccomend an alternative, I would be grateful.

* * *

Chapter 2

St Luke's International Hospital was a massive modern complex overlooking the Sumida River. It was rated as one of the ten best hospitals in all of Japan, making it little wonder Hino Takashi chose it as the emergency contact for the shrine where his father and daughter resided. Unfortunately the main building was painted uniformly in an unpleasant shade of brown, but you can't have everything.

The three girls clad in summer dresses walked through corridors which seemed to belong to a fancy hotel rather than a place of medicine, politely keeping out of the way of various doctors, nurses and porters as they went. Rei flicked some of her long purple hair off her shoulder as she turned to her friends.

"Thanks again for coming. I know you probably have better things to do than visit a stranger with me."

"It's really no big deal. I mean my Mum works here after all. Besides, I got curious when you mentioned she was blonde" the short haired Ami replied.

"Um... Ami-chan? Is it really that weird? I mean V-chan and I are both blonde." Usagi chipped in.

"Even you can't have failed to have noticed how not common blonde hair is in Japan."

"Was that a blondes are stupid crack?"

"Because you sooo prove otherwise. How the hell did you get that from that anyway?"

Usagi and Rei glared at each other intently as they fell into pointless bickering.

"Girls. Girls! In case you have forgotten, we are in a hospital!" Ami reined her friends in. "If you can't play nicely, then take it outside."

She received a chorus of "Sorry Ami-chan." The girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

Although Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei may have seemed like just ordinary junior high school girls on summer break, unbeknownst to the people around them, they held secret identities as Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, guardians of humanity granted power by their namesake planets. They, along with their friends Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, a.k.a. Sailors Jupiter and Venus, as well as Usagi's boyfriend and soulmate Chiba Mamoru, the vigilante Tuxedo Mask, were the reincarnations of the champions and royalty of the fabled yet forgotten kingdom that once flourished on the moon a thousand years ago.

"So anyway, what's this business about hair colour?"

"It's nothing really. Just a theory I've been thinking about regarding our powers. I want to tell you when we've got everyone together."

"Fair enough. For now, it's strange roof girl visiting time." With that Usagi thrust open the door and the girls got their first look at the patient.

The girl's European heritage was obvious; the tall well-proportioned physique, the blue eyes which brimmed with barely repressed mischief and, most noticeable of all, the long blonde hair worn in twin ponytails which Rei had first seen back at the shrine. The only thing that stood to mar her stunning beauty were three whisker like marks on each cheek. It was clear; no matter where she went in Japan, heads would turn. Right now, they would turn because she was currently positioned half way out of a fifth storey window.

* * *

When Naruto had first awoken, she'd thought she was in a hotel room of some description, albeit one vastly beyond her budget. Dark wooden flooring and panelling, black stone fixtures and fittings, a huge, comfortable looking leather armchair by windows which stretched from floor to ceiling, even a private balcony. Only the standard issue patient bed and various monitors surrounding it spoiled the illusion.

Naruto had no patience with hospitals. Over the years she had wound up in them far too often and she would always recover faster than expected thanks to... it. Staying would result in nothing more than having the doctors perform unnecessary tests with even more unnecessary needles. With this in mind, she was halfway through her great escape when the door burst open and three girls her age stared at her in shock.

They were a more colourful looking bunch than any of the locals with hair of blue, purple and... did that blonde girl really have buns as well as ponytails? When they realised Naruto was posed atop the balcony railing they surged forwards all shouting at once.

"Don't do it! It isn't worth it!"

"Don't worry about the fees! We've got you covered!"

"You're too pretty to die!"

Naruto was about to calm them down and explain when the blonde tripped over her own feet, sending her colliding into Naruto and knocking them both over the railing.

* * *

"Stop screaming already. I've got you."

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself securely held in the arms of the mystery girl who was... standing on the vertical wall? She could see Rei and Ami poking their heads through the window above them, concern plastered across their faces.

"Can you wall walk?" the girl asked. Usagi shook her head, confused. "'k then. I'm gonna pass you up to your friends. Alley oop!"

The girls pulled Usagi back to safety, collapsing into a tangled heap on the floor by the armchair. Mystery Girl followed with less difficulty and considerably less embarrassment.

"What the hell were you thinking, charging at me like that?"

"You were the one climbing out the window! What were you thinking?" Rei countered.

"Don't like hospitals." Mystery Girl shrugged, like that solved everything. "Look. Could you not make a big deal out of it?"

"We were worried about you. You got hurt at my shrine. You're my responsibility."

"So that was you, huh? I'm sorry I worried you but I'm fine now, see? I just want to get out of here."

"And go where? Is there anyone waiting for you? The doctors couldn't make heads nor tail out of your ID."

"You're not from around here are you?" Ami asked. "You treat a fifth storey window like a door, you walk on walls and think other people can too, your paperwork apparently makes no sense and your features are exotic."

"I don't even know where here is."

Usagi extended her hand and smiled. "Welcome to Tokyo. I'm Tsukino Usagi. The nosy" "Hey!" "one's Mizuno Ami and the shrine maiden's Hino Rei."

"Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage of Konoha." Naruto took her hand. Usagi had no idea what that meant.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-chan."

* * *

"I can probably convince Grandpa to let her stay with us for a short while," Rei made airquotes with her hands as the trio made for the exit, "until we can find her parents."

"Agreed. It's probably not a good idea to let social services get involved if she's from another world. Or dimension. Or the future. Or the past? Alternative timeline? Multipl..."

"Breathe, Ami-chan, breathe!"

Ami took a moment to stop hyperventilating then, in that moment of silence, realised that their normally talkative leader hadn't said a word since they'd left Naruto's room; Usagi's face showed her to be uncharacteristically lost it thought. Rei noticed it too.

"You're not acting like you and it's freaky. What's wrong?"

Usagi smiled melancholily at her friends. "She must be so lonely. Lost in a new world; no friends, no family, no home. At least Chibiusa had us to look after her, even if I was mean to her." She ignored, or failed to notice, Rei muttering "you still are". "Naruto-chan has nobody. I was also wondering" she took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh "whether she's a friend or an enemy."

Ami pursed her lips. "You do have a point. Weird for us usually means a threat or the target of one."

This thought took the girls to the exit in contemplative silence. They blinked as they walked out into the sunlight then again as they realised who was standing before them staring at the building.

"Oh come on! It looks like that from the outside? Who the hell thinks "this is an awesome building but it needs more brown"? If they wanted to make it cooler they should have made it orange!"

As Usagi ran forward to berate her fellow blonde, Ami conspiratorially leaned towards Rei.

"If this is the standard of our enemies now, I think we'll be just fine."

* * *

In the next chapter: the plot begins! Unfortunately this means I will need to do things like map out the timelines and such which means that it will take a while as I am rather busy at the moment. Your patience is appreciated.

As always, review if you have any potentially useful opinions. Critisism is more useful than praise when it comes to making this the best it can be (though praise will make be feel good).


End file.
